Esther Blanchett
Esther Blanchett (エステル ブランシェ Esuteru Buranshe): is the one of the Cures in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, she is Hermione and Rosette's childhood friend, she was also be called "Sister Esther" (シスター エステル Shisutā Esuteru) because she was a Christian nun like Rosette. Esther is a very mature woman with a strong sense of justice; she suffered of her sad past, Esther is very shy and has a lack of thrust. But she is shown to be quite clever and a more skilled fighter as a Onmyouji-Pretty Cure. Esther appears in episode 13 since Juliet is in critical state and managed to save her, and later in episode 16 as Cure Sakuya. But it was revealed that Esther has changed a lot following the events when her older half-sister has been kidnapped by Aion, and the tragic event occurred 6 months ago, Esther blamed Rosette for had murdered Ion who is actually Cain. Despite Esther was an accomplice of the Guardians of Yomi, she tries to assassinate Aion several times without success in order to be able to save Mary. Later in episode 22, she joined them officially as a fourth member after being defeated by Taiyou Amaterasu and saved Mary from Aion's hands. She was called the "Polar Bear of Albion" (アルビオンの白熊 Arubion no Shirokuma) by the Guardians of Yomi. Esther's alter-ego is Cure Sakuya (キュア サクヤ Kyua Sakuya), her red hair became pink with white tips, and she would use the flower petals to attack her enemies, like Rosette, she used the exorcist-style power. She is the "Land Goddess" (陸の女神 Riku no Megami), her animal motif is the Polar Bear and her color theme is White. Her catchphrase is "God watches over us..." (神さまは私たちを見守る Kamisama wa watashitachi o mimamoru...). Appearance: In her civilian form, she had short red hair, and lapis lazuri blue eyes. She is very similar of her half older sister, Mary Spencer. She had a star-sharped birthmark on the right side on her torso. Esther wears often a white nun robes with a blue bias trim. In "Okinawa Arc", she wears a blue nun dress with a white bias trim. Into the Nara University School, Esther was wearing a black vest, white bow tie, a black pleated skirt, shoes, and a white shirt. In the summer season, she wears a short-sleeved white shirt, black vest, a black pleated skirt, a pink pleated skirt and shoes. As Cure Sakuya, she wearing a white traditional Onmyouji outfit, consisting of a white hakama, a white top of kimono with wide sleeves, zoris and white tabi socks on her feet. She wears the wings which look like as cherry petals which allows to flying. Her red hair become a long pink hair with white tips while the googles appears of her head, only her blue eyes are the same. Personality: Esther is a very mature woman with a strong sense of justice than Rosette; she is very shy and has a lack of trust. But she is shown to be quite clever and a more skilled fighter as an Onmyouji-Precure, and to be a big sister for Rosette. Like Rosette, Esther is the Christian nun and believes in the existence of God as she had an habit to say of "God watches over us...". She is riddled with grief and guilt after her foster mother's death. She was sweet and stubborn woman. It is from episode 16 until episode 22 that Esther become cruel, vicious and full of hatred towards Rosette, following Ion's murder caused by Cain Nightroad who take Rosette's appearance. It is also imply she loves Ion Fortuna, but also Abel Nightroad which has provoked the love triangle and the conflict between the two men for their loves towards Esther. But she did not really understand or even pay attention to the feelings of the latter. History: Tragic Past: Esther is the granddaughter of the previous queen of Albion and also Mary Spencer's half younger sister, brought to Istvan shortly after her tragic birth in order to save her from the assassins. Esther is the biological daughter of the late Prince Gilbert and Princess Victoria who are assassinated just after she was born. Esther was saved by Edward Blanchett, who took her to an orphanage in Istvan where she was raised to be a nun by Bishop Laura Vitez, who loved Esther like her own daughter. Present: 19 years later, after her adoptive mother died killed, Esther meet with Abel Nightroad in the church, who gives food for him. Because of the influence of Dietrich von Lohengrin, she plans to carry out another assassination. But Kadar's troops arrive and kill Dietrich, they captured Abel and Esther, and burned down the church. Taken to the Count Kadar and learn that he planed to use the Star of Sorrow to annihilate the humans from Istvan. Kadar informs them that his true intentions due to what had happened to his dead wife who was murdered while out in the city aiding humans, prompting Kadar to hated humans and desire for revenge. But the three discover that Dietrich is alive and reprogrammed the Star of Sorrow to caused mass destruction to restart the war between Terrans and Methuselahs. But Abel manages to destroy the Star of Sorrow through its self-destruct sequence and Kadar kills himself. Later, Abel takes Esther into the Vatican from Rome, where she can join the AX unit and be able to train in combat operations. Becoming Cure Sakuya: the Land Goddess: We do not know how Esther could become an Onmyouji-Precure or receive her own Spiritual Paintbrush, but she will appear in episode 16 as Cure Sakuya when Cure Amaterasu became uncontrollable due her anger. She managed to defeated the Tanuki-like Ayakashi but injured also an uncontrollable Cure Amaterasu by shoot her. Defeated by Cure Amaterasu and Joined the Onmyouji-Precures: . Relationships: Blanchett Family Queen Bridget II: Esther's deceased Paternal grandmother, she was the queen of Albion until her death. Her only son, Gilbert was previously assassinated by the Order. Princess Victoria: She's her deceased biological mother, she was killed when Esther is was a baby. Prince Gilbert: He's her deceased biological mother, he was killed when Esther is was a baby. Mary Spencer: Mary is her half-older sister. Friends Abel Nightroad: Her love interest, she hiding her romatic feelings towards him. Between Abel and Esther, their relationship is more as a father and daughter. But Abel has feelings towards Esther. Ion Fortuna/Byakko: He is her close friend and currently her familiar since Ion becoming Byakko: the Shikigami of Autumn. In the past, Ion holds strong prejudices against Terrans. But Radu has betrayed Ion, he's very saddened, but he was comforted by Esther's friendship. His acquaintance with Esther had changeed considerably his attitude. Ion develops later a crush towards Esther and fall in love with her. Ion is very shy about these feelings and has a hard time telling her. But he's able to confess to Esther. She arrived to save Ion before he is killed by Radu and captured along with him. Dietrich awakens Ion's thirst for blood, he immediately begs Esther to kill him. Esther refuses and instead to asked of drink her blood. Shocked and touched, Ion manages to stop himself right before biting Esther and almost takes his life before Abel intervenes to save them. At the present six months ago before Ion is reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy, after he has been killed by Cain who take Rosette's appearance. He's reincarnated as Byakko and Esther became an Onmyouji-Precure, he goes to find her, but he had discovered that Esther is no longer the same. But thanks of Hermione by discovered the truth and being defeated by Cure Amaterasu. They are reconcilled and Esther sealed the pact with him which making him her familiar. Makoto Kenzaki: At the first meeting, Esther was shy with Makoto, but quickly became friends with her. Esther regarded her as a trustworthy person. Makoto knew also about Esther's love triangle between Abel and Ion. Transformations: Cure Sakuya (キュア サクヤ Kyua Sakuya): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Esther and she is the only to had not a weapon. Esther is the "Land Goddess", her animal motif is a Polar Bear and her theme color is White. Transformation Sequence: Before to transform, she using her Spiritual Paintbrush, she draw a kanji of "陸" (Riku), she says "Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Goddess!", and the kanji begins to shine. And the transformation begins; she flies in a white body into the many long shoji doors as background, except for head, glowing with white light. At first her zoris and tabis socks appears on her feet. Then, a traditional Onmyouji-outfit, so her white hakama appears, a white top of kimono with wide sleeves. A cherry petals-like wings on her back which allowed to flying. Her dark blue eyes are the same. Finally are her red hair become pink with white tips hair and become long, and thus the googles appears of her head. She then runs behind of the long shouji door as background before the shouji door opens, and surged outside the shouji door and landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Sakuya, posing afterward with a Polar Bear for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen, and she said "Making an Appearance!". Attacks: White Cherry Blizzard (白桜吹雪 Shirazakura Fubuki) - Her main and signature attack. At first, she send three amulet papers, then she unfolds her both arms to form a cross, then she concentrated and gathered the energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku around of her. Then a white seal with the white cherry petals are appeared around of Cure Sakuya. She launched the blizzard of white cherry petals from of the three amulet papers towards the Ayakashi. Polar Bear Roar (ホッキョクグマ咆哮 Hokkyokuguma Hōkō) - Cure Sakuya sucks in air through the mouth, then she opens her mouth and a white orb appears in her. She then releases a beam of air filled with floral circles come out inside of her at the opponent and howling like a polar bear. Floral Bullet (花柄弾丸 Kahei Dangan) - Cure Sakuya summons a gun so that she can shoot her target and causes a floral explosion. White Flower Whirlwind (白花旋風 Byakka Senpū) - Cure Sakuya began to dance around for summoned a whirlwind of white cherry blossoms to inflict damage on many targets. Land Wall (土地壁 Tochi Kabe) - Cure Sakuya sends an amulet papers to summons a wall made of rocks and mud to defended herself and others from the ennemy. Group Attack: Five Elements (五大要素 Godai Yōso) - The group attack with 5 Onmyouji-Precures. The group practices a great combine attack with their spiritual powers to defeating enemies. The Onmyouji-Precures gathers around to form a circle, holding their hands together to form a pentagram star. The crimson beam raises from Cure Amaterasu, then the deep blue raises from Cure Tsukiyomi, the yellow beam raises from Cure Susanoo, the white beam raises from Cure Sakuya and finally the black beam raises from Cure Izanami. The five elements in the form of kanjis appear on the surface of the five rays, "火" "木" "土" "金" "水", these five rays will form a crimson phoenix, a blue dragon, a yellow kirin, a white tiger and a black tortoise to destroy their enemies. Statics: Attack: 5 / 10 Defense: 5 / 10 Speed: 5 / 10 Stamina: 5 / 10 Agility: 5 / 10 Technique: 5 / 10 Etymology: Esther (エステル) - Esther is a Jewish name come from the Biblical heroine, the Book of Esther. Her name is also meaning "Myrtle". Blanchett (ブランシェ) - Blanchett is a French family name from "Blanc", meaning "White". Cure Sakuya '''(キュア サクヤ) - In the Japanese Mythology, Sakuya meaning in Japanese "Cherry Flower" and come from of Sakura meaning also "Cherry Blossom". She is the minor kami, the daughter of the Mountain God, Ōyamatsumi, and great-grandmother of Jimmu. She is also known as the goddess of Mount Fuji. She met Ninigi the sea and they fell in love. Ninigi refused Iwa-Naga, the Rock Goddess, the human lives are said to be short and fleeting like the sakura blossoms. Sakuya give birth three sons and dies from fire in the hut. Nickname: '''Polar Bear of Albion (アルビオンの白熊 Arubion no Shirokuma) - Esther's nickname by the Guardians of Yomi. We do not know where it comes from, but it is likely that the white color is symbolic to the Blanchett family, including Esther. And besides, Esther comes from the kingdom of Albion. Songs: Esther's voice actor, Noto Mamiko, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Mizusawa Fumie who voices Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet Kawakami Tomoko who voices Rosette Christopher, Toyoguchi Megumi who voices Meg and Mizuki Nana who voices Akashiya Moka. Singles: * Trinity Polar Bear * White Star of the Land Duets: * Shining Star (Along with Mizusawa Fumie, Kawakami Tomoko, Noto Mamiko, and Mizuki Nana) * Land Autumn (Along with Minagawa Junko) * Believing in God (Along with Touchi Hiroki) Trivia: * In the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! series, unlike her original counterpart of Esther from Trinity Blood whose her birthday is unknown but her birth year is actually 3045 AD, Londonium, her birthday is October 27th, revealed that her Zodiac sign is Scorpio. Her birthday come from also the release of the final episode of the Trinity Blood series. Although in the original series of Trinity Blood. * She is the first Cure to have half siblings as Esther had a half-older sister, the second is Moka Akashiya who had two half-older sister and a half-younger sister. * Esther is the first white Cure to have tragic past and have deceased relatives. * She had the same Seiyuu with Sakagami Ayumi / Cure Echo = Noto Mamiko. * She is the Precure to be of royal descent (although Shiny Luminous is technically a queen, she is not an official Pretty Cure), succeeded Cure Muse, Cure Ace, Cure Amaterasu, Cure Zagan, Cure Löwe, and Cure Princess. * Cure Sakuya is the first Cure to wears googles on her head. * Cure Sakuya is the fifth to have the powers of flowers after Cure Bloom, Cure Blossom, Cure Flora and Cure Felice. * Esther is the second to being a princess and later a queen after Kujou Hikari. * Cure Sakuya is the fourth white-themed Cure after Cure White, Cure Egret and Cure Rhythm, followed by Cure Lince. * Ironically, Cure Sakuya would be the "Flower Goddess" (花の女神 Hana no Megami) instead the "Land Goddess", because her attacks is more based on flowers. * In English dub, she was voiced by Colleen Clinkenbeard with Inner Moka from "Rosario + Vampire", Cordelia from "Romeo X Juliet", Hotarubi from "Basilisk" and Maria from "Burst Angel". * Esther is the thrid Cure to being a Christian girl after Rosette Christopher and Yamabuki Inori. * Cure Sakuya is the fifth Cure to have a color ombre (two colors) after Cure Flora, Cure Mermaid, Cure Twinkle and Cure Amaterasu (but only in Hot-Blooded Style). * The alternate version of Esther in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! is the same compared to the original version of Esther from "Trinity Blood" except that she was a Onmyouji-Pretty Cure. * Esther is the second to living into an orphanage after Rosette Christopher. Polls: What is your favorite Esther Blanchett's attack? White Cherry Blizzard (main/signature attack) Polar Bear Roar Floral Bullet White Flower Whirlwind Land Wall Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Origins Arc Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Characters Category:White Cures Category:Female Characters